This invention relates to containers or receptacles for storing and dispensing food products, and more particularly, it relates to covers and sealing arrangement for such containers.
Metalized containers for storing and dispensing liquids are well known, as are the familar "flip-top" openers atop of these containers. Such arrangements although economical and efficient have distinct drawbacks. For example, the sight of discarded ring-pull openers litters our countryside and has become an ecological problem of sizeable proportions. Also, these containers, although advertised as vessel from which the user can drink, are not sanitary. These cans are exposed during shipment and sale to various unsanitary abuses. By way of one example, the reader can appreciate the fact that cans are stacked in display cases by hand and as such are subjected to contamination from humans.
An additional drawback of these flip-top opening arrangements is the opener itself. The pull required to initially start the tab opening as well as the ring provided for the single digit grasp, is quite simply an inefficient and cumbersome scheme.